combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M16A3
The M16A3 (an Assault Rifle) is the default primary weapon. The M16A3 is classified as an Overpowered Weapon. Overvie The M16 fairly high damage (a 1-2 shot kill weapon), great accuracy, low recoil, high portability, and a high rate of fire. If used correctly, skilled players can pick off unsuspecting enemies, or even win face to face encounters. Eventually however, the M16's overpoweredness of killing efficiency becomes annoying to the victim, driving one to rent a M16 if possible. A popular method used by players is bringing the M16 into battle in their backpacks, in the place of a secondary or tertiary primary weapon. Doing so allows one to swap the M16 for a better weapon that is laying on the ground (usually at the scene of someone's death), resulting in a positive gain for little-to-none loss. It is recommended that one should be very cautious when doing this, especially if the gun you want is near enemy territory, or even in an open area. Doing so can leave you rather vulnerable, and you can easily be rushed, sniped, or killed. You will be facing the ground, so you be extremely defenseless. Most pros go near the gun, crouch to get closer and possibly make the enemy have a harder time shooting them, then run away, all that within a seconds time. However, other players are skilled enough to pick up the gun while running over it without stopping. Some others are able to pick it up right after they kill someone before the weapon even has a chance to fall to the ground. Usage The M16 is a decent camping weapon, it is good for picking off unsuspecting enemies from distance. It is important to aim for the head, as the low damage makes the gun slow at killing, giving the enemy a chance to fight back or run away. The gun has a massive spread, and combined with it's damage makes the gun terrible for CQC combat. Strangely people seem to get headshots more often with this weapon than others, maybe because of the gun's recoil pattern, and that the players actually try to aim for the head. The recoil is fairly low, but high enough for tapping to become a necessity at medium to long ranges. In close range controlled bursting in automatic mode is recommended, as the burst mode is not very versatile. Overall, the M16 should not be used unless you are short on GP. It does have to potential to be a good gun, but it could never be an excellent gun. The M16 has been found to be completely mediocre to other weapons when used in close-quarters engagements. At long range it is dwarfed by more powerful weapons with higher accuracy and less recoil. On burst fire, however, the M16 shows its true power. Since players have the tendecy to panic in the middle of a heated firefight, the burst option is perfect for forced recoil control. When used on burst, the M16 is actually a decent sniping weapon at medium-distance shootouts. At close range, it is still a better option to switch to burst, because landing several accurate bursts is better than spraying wildly and losing control. Statistics Recoil Pattern The M16 recoils mildly upwards for 4-6 rounds. Afterwards, it begins to recoil sideways as well in groups of around 10 rounds, switching sides after each group. To use it effectively, the player should either fire in 5-round bursts, or note the direction of recoil from the first group of shots and compensate likewise. Customization The M16 accepts all current Modifications. Cost The M16 is the most costful weapon with a cost of 9,001 GP for 1 day, however it is only 1,337 GP for 1 week. Damage Test Trivia *The M16A3 is the considered to be one of the most Overpowered Weapons. *In real life the M16A3 is made of of aluminum, small amounts of steel, and plastic making it very light weight. This weapon is often though to be the opposite to the AK47 in real life because the M16A3 is very accurate while the AK-47 utilizes a higher caliber bullets. *The weapon was once called M16A4, it was changed to M16A3 sometime after because the M16A4 in real life did not have a fully automatic firing option. *Though it is strong in Combat Arms, the M16A3 is normally a very weak weapon in other games. For example, in Left 4 Dead, the M16 (known as the Assault Rifle) has damage comparable to a water gun. It is also very weak in Grand Theft Auto 3. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Default